A Deal With The Devil
by YourOnlyWaifu
Summary: I would just like to point out this is not the Religion AU, don't let the title fool you. xD Choromatsu makes a deal with Osomatsu, that deal being him doing anything Oso wants for a week. How could this go wrong? wink wink. OsoChoro
1. Chapter 1: The Deal

Okay, how was he going to do this?

This is Osomatsu we're talking about, his shitty, good for nothing older brother. Why would he help him? Still, he's desperate; It's better to try than to never try at all.

He glanced over at his nonchalant brother laying on the floor watching TV.

"Onii-san you're looking pretty stiff, want me to give you a massage?"

Maybe sucking up was the right way to go.

"I guess I kinda am". He switched into a sitting position, "What's gotten into you Chorofappyski?".

Wow his brother was such an idiot.

"Nii-san you know how much I love Nyan-chan right?"

 _Ahh he wants something_ , Osomatsu thought to himself. Choromatsu wasn't one to ask for help, especially from him.

"Ummm there are these tickets I want and…"

"Why do you think I have money?"

"Osomatsu, we all know you have a stash of your Pachinko money."

"Eeeeeh? I don't know what you're talking about".

"C'mon Osomatsu, please just this one time!" Choro moved in front of the television set and got on his knees to beg.

"I'll pay you back I promise!"

Osomatsu got up and from the looks of it, he was leaving. Before sliding the door, he stopped,

"How much are they?"

Choro turned to face his direction. "…. 25,000 yen…"

Oso turned around in a flash, His eyes wide from surprise.

"25,000 YEN FOR THAT?!"

"Well yes…" Oso looked at him with an unreadable face. "Onii-san!"

Choromatsu clung to his brother's legs like a child.

"I'll do anything for those tickets! Anything at all!"

Osomatsu smirked.

"Anything?"

"Yes!" Choro responded, looking up at Oso's smirking face.

"Y'now 25,000 yen is a lot money, right?"

"Yes".

Smiling at his brother he rubbed his finger on his nose.

"Hmmm make it anything for a week and it's a deal!"

"Yes! Yes! Whatever!" He got up and shook Oso's hand.

"Starting from this day, I Choromatsu Matsuno pledge to do whatever my eldest brother tells me to".

"Good, now give your brother a kiss on the cheek."

"Honestly..."

"Don't break your promise Fappymatsu!" He giggled as Choro gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

God, he was going to have a fun week.


	2. Chapter 2: Day 1

"Do I really have to wear this?"

It's only been the first day of the agreement and already he's being unreasonable. Choro looked down at his feet trying best not to keep eye contact.

"Anything I want," Oso repeated.

Osomatsu had made him wear a green maid costume with a skirt that was way too short to be an actual uniform. _This is so embarrassing! Where did he even get this from!?_ Choro thought to himself.

"It doesn't matter where I got it, "He blankly stated. Stunned, Choro picked up his head to look at his brother. Was he psychic or something?

"Y'know you're pretty easy to read".

"Now let's go." Oso grabbed his arm and began leading him to the door.

"W-wait a second!", he stopped. "Go? Go where!?"

"It doesn't matter! Now c'mon let's go". He began to tug at Choro's arm again.

"You expect me to go out like-." _Keep it together Choro. You only have to do this for a week. So, what if people see you in drag. Why would they care?_

"Uh never mind, let's go."

As they were passing through the crowds, Choromatsu got some weird looks. Some of disgust and some of people who were just confused. Eventually Oso dragged me into a Sex shop, figures.

"Here hold this." He plopped DVD by DVD into my weak, frail arms. We headed to the register, Osomatsu seemed very familiar with the cashier.

"Whoa, someone's having a party." The man laughed. He suddenly looked over to me.

"Oh, I see you have a 'lovely lady' over here, good luck buddy." Both laughed.

"Thanks man." He handed him the money, which came from MY wallet, and walked me outside.

"What was that about?" I asked him. "You only brought me out here to help you carry your porn collection?".

"Relax Cherrymatsu, that's not all we're doing today! Close your eyes."

"Okay…"

"Okay! Open your eyes now!"

Ah I wonder where he brought me! Maybe a comic store or…?

…

A lingerie store.

"So, what do you think?"

I was at a loss for words, I was so done with him right now.

"I'm going home." Before he could protest I ran away as fast as possible so he couldn't catch me.

"Wait Choro! Come back!" was the last thing I heard from him until tonight at dinner.

"Nii-san seems a little quiet today doesn't he?" Todomatsu said.

"Hey I'm not complaining." Ichi cut in, getting a laugh from the others.

"Hey Choro."

 _OH SHIT, is he gonna change his mind about the Nya-chan tickets?_ If so, I was fucked.

"We need to talk," He stated.


End file.
